uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
So you've tried to fight THE MAN and lost, eh? Never fear, you are now a ghost! You've probably already noticed you can go through walls and jump to people and shit, pretty cool huh? Well, guess what, you can't do anything else. Yeah, to be honest, the only "good" thing about being a ghost is that you can randomly become an Alien when some silly gentleman has a bad encounter with a facehugger. Travelling to the Astral Plane The "ghost" command allows you to become a ghost, whether you are dead or alive. CAUTION! Ghosts can re-enter their body (assuming their body isn't gibs or ashes) if they ghosted after death, allowing that body to be cloned if anyone ever finds it. However, if you ghost before you die, your body will appear as "catatonic" and can't be re-entered or cloned. Once you're a ghost, odds are you're going to stay a ghost until the end of the round. But never fear! Besides being chosen to be an alien, ghosts may also become pAIs or adamantine golems if the right mortal beings seek you out (and your game settings allow it)! If the gods are especially playful, you might even get the chance to become something else! Revision 4876 This revision completely changed the game forever. Before this revision, ghosts could interact with the living realm. They had the ability to rotate chairs, use the "Boo!" verb which flickered lights on and off, and speech would leak into the world, although in a muffled in-cohesive manner. However, this was considered too fun for the station and was removed due to it being abused by players to acquire meta information. Hey, Chaplain, Hey Chaplain, why can't you hear me?! Quite some time ago, ghosts were easily able to be heard by the living. Unfortunately, this increased staff turnover as often the ghosts made the living go homicidal. And so, Nanotrasen added a "no listening to crazy ghost" clause to their contract of employment. Sorry ghosts, you can't be heard by the living any more, try twiddling chairs. not dying. It is rumored that ghosts can commune with certain practitioners of the dark arts should they use specific magics, but of course such things would never happen on a tightly controlled Nanotrasen station. Dead Chat Dead chat is considered to be both OOC and IC, so feel free to talk about anything bitch about that shitty-ass player you hate here. Oh the chatter, MAKE IT STOP!! There are several verbs for you to use so you can filter out what the living people are saying/doing/whispering/messaging etc. so you're not flooded with everyone on the station screaming over each other. * Toggle Darkness: See darkness or not * Toggle Inquisitiveness: Examine by clicking * Show/Hide GhostEars: Hear everyone's speech * Show/Hide GhostPDA: See everyone's PDA messages * Show/Hide GhostSight: See everyone's emotes * Show/Hide GhostWhispers: Hear everyone's whispers GHOST IAN GHOST IAN WHO'S A GOOD GHOST IAN BYOND subscribers can change the color or appearance of their ghost sprites! Category: Jobs